Our Love Story
by kawaiineko139
Summary: Mikan and Natsume met at the academy when... fuLL summary inside.. please r & r..onegai ne : ..i accept fLames...T for coLorfuL Languages and such scenes..


Our love story

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice; just half of the whole story (I just got the idea from my friend)

Summary: Mikan and Natsume met at the academy when they were 10…got developed their feelings to each other when they were in teenage years…little did they know that our brunette haired girl's best friend is taping their every move… they never confessed to each other until they graduate… after graduation, 2 years later, Imai's media corporation have showed an interested film, which was what!?

**Chapter 1: First encounter**

Sunny day at a small village of Tokyo, there is a small school exclusively for children living at that village. But at that time, the said school was promised to be bought by an investor and sell it, therefore the students whom are studying there, will have to move to another school. The story starts with a 10 year old girl who's holding a megaphone while standing at the top of the table and whining that they should protect their second home from being bought by another and just use for nonsense living. The 10 year old girl has a brunette hair tied into pigtails and cute chocolate brown eyes, porcelain smooth skin and small pinkish lips. She is Mikan Sakura, as they say, she is known to be a carefree and a happy-go-lucky girl, she is also an optimistic person and always carries a never-give-up attitude. She has a stoic bestfriend who has a short raven hair with purple eyes and her name is Hotaru Imai. Unlike Mikan, she is a total opposite, she thinks mature enough and a very intelligent young girl. She believes that her bestfriend is only money and money and money. Mikan and her have been friends since 4th grade, from that day on, their inseparable. They joined activities and events at their town and won the prize grandly. However, a word separate has to be born and that was meant to be now, where Hotaru will transfer to another school. Being her silent and stoic attitude, she never told her bestfriend Mikan that she will study at another school which is prestigious and only for genius. She invented a turtle messenger and in that messenger, there's a paper rolled in the mouth of the turtle and was to send to Mikan a week ago. When Mikan knew this, she hurried up and find her bestfriend, however when she found her, it wasn't that too late yet she saw her walking towards a black limousine with her bag pack at her back and walking coolly. She shouted at her bestfriend and did try to convince her, but her bestfriend just ignore her and give the turtle and went to the car. Hotaru left Mikan a rare smile and went off while Mikan just stood there and watch the fading figure of the car while shedding tears.

Since that day, Mikan was not like herself anymore, she keeps on thinking of her bestfriend, she has a lot of what if's in her mind and really don't know what to do. Suddenly, one night, she wore a pink off shoulder with blue ribbons and a denim pleated mini skirt match with black close shoes, she can't take it anymore and went to follow her bestfriend at the so called genius or rather one of a kind school.

When she reached her destination, she saw a gigantic gate with the emblem of the school, she will ask for the guard to open the gate for a while but then she saw 2 drunken guys with a vehicle outside the academy planning to take advantage of her. Being the dense girl as she is, she went along with them and was nearly captured. Thanks to Narumi, a teacher from the said school, Mikan was saved from the drunken maniacs and curiously asked what she is doing outside. She simply said she wanted to see her bestfriend, but as the said teacher interviewed her, Narumi felt something, something rare. Narumi then insists her by coming to school for at least 1 week of trial. She then accepted as Narumi discussed everything about the school and the Alices, but as they walked inside the school, a big explosion has been done. It was seen that a raven haired boy about Mikan's age was standing in a branch of a tree planning to escape from the prison or the hell whole itself which refer to as their school. Mikan went towards the boy and approach him, but what she got is a glaring slanted orbs with a black wound in his porcelain handsome face. By then Natsume was about to burn her but Narumi stopped him by controlling him with his pheromones. He then spaced out and fell asleep for a while. Narumi carried Natsume single handedly in his left shoulder while he held Mikan.

Mikan, Narumi and Natsume(sleeping) were inside the faculty room talking to each other, Narumi then run away without explaining himself why, as another teacher went in hoping to find the one who stole the bean whip in his garden, the brunette has been terrified and pointed nervously were Narumi went. After sometime, the room was so quiet; she then opened her bag and gathered her photo album with her bestfriend. She then opened it and scanned and reminisced everything, she was in peace until…

Mikan's P.O.V

I reminisced my pictures with Hotaru by scanning them but then I felt being turned upside down, and then I realized I was under a boy with enticing crimsoned eyes. What the?! He's the wounded boy earlier… why is he glaring at me?! What did I do?!

"Who the hell are you? Answer me or I'll burn you." The boy said as he pulled my hair mercilessly while I looked up to him still allured by his eyes yet I'm shocked at what he did. I want to answer but it seems to me that my mouth doesn't want to obey me. What the?! What the hell happened?! Why can't I answer?! I thought as I wonder with widened eyes. I was about to answer when a blonde boy crashed from the window riding in an eagle?! He then went near to the boy and ask him who am I, I keep on struggling because he keep on messing me up. Darn this guy?! Who in the world is he to do this to me?! The door slammed and the so called gay teacher earlier was back with a bean whip ready to target the boy who's on top of me.

"Natsume, Get off her or I will use my pheromones to you." The said teacher earlier spat to the guy who's on top of me. He then went down while I run to the teacher but I didn't notice that he pulled something from me and that is my what?! "My underware?!"

"See you later or whenever, POLKA DOTS." He said as he showed me what he pulled and let it fell on the floor then walk coolly like nothing had happened and climbed to the shattered window with his friend and ride to the eagle again. Wait a minute, Polka dot?! Grrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!! That egotistical perverted jerk!

End of P.O.V.

The next day, Mikan went to the faculty room wearing the academy's uniform (white collared shirt with a black vest matched with a red above the knee skirt and a black shoes). She fixed her hair with her usual pigtails. She then met up with her teacher Narumi and Misaki. Later that time, a knock from the room was heard, and after those three knocks, a stoic girl with raven hair and purple eyes was with a dirty blonde haired guy with eye glasses about her age went inside, and to her surprise, rather the two teachers surprise is that The Mikan and Hotaru is reunited.

Authors note: Hi there! I'm back! Just for now… hehe… turns out, were having summer break that's why I can update much sooner than before… This is the first chapter… sorry if it was corny or whatsoever since you already knew the whole story by watching the anime… demo, I'll do much fine in the following chapters though… btw, this is the only chapter that has been copied in the anime… so there… hope you guys can leave a review though, 'coz if you do, I might start of w/ the second chapter, RE-upload my former story 'summerwaltz' and updated a new chapie in my other chaptered story(a very special love… this story will have a sequel)… as for the story 'better than you' hehe, gomenasai, but I don't really know how to start the sequel of that story…


End file.
